Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of applied thermodynamics. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of generating cold and/or heat, wherein:
a rich solution consisting of a carrier and a refrigerant is separated by adding heat into a weak solution and a hot vaporous refrigerant; PA1 the hot vaporous refrigerant is liquefied while heat is given off; PA1 the liquid refrigerant expands and, while heat is absorbed, is evaporated to form cold vaporous refrigerant; PA1 the cold vaporous refrigerant is drawn in by the weak solution and, while heat is given off, is absorbed in this weak solution to form the rich solution; and PA1 the rich solution is pressurized before its separation. PA1 a heated generator; PA1 a refrigerant condenser connected downstream of the generator; PA1 at least one expansion valve connected downstream of the condenser; PA1 a refrigerant evaporator connected to the expansion valve; and PA1 an absorber, which contains at least one cooling coil through which a cooling medium flows, and a jet apparatus, whose nozzle is connected to the generator via a line for weak solution and whose suction space is connected to the evaporator, the absorber being connected to the generator via a line for rich solution with a pump connected in between. PA1 separating a rich solution consisting of a carrier and a refrigerant by adding heat into a weak solution and a hot vaporous refrigerant; PA1 liquefying the hot vaporous refrigerant while giving off heat; PA1 expanding the liquid refrigerant and, while absorbing heat, evaporating the refrigerant to form cold vaporous refrigerant; PA1 drawing the cold vaporous refrigerant into the weak solution and, while giving off heat, absorbing the refrigerant into the weak solution to form the rich solution; PA1 passing the cold vaporous refrigerant and the weak solution pass through stages of droplet absorption, film absorption, and trickling absorption; and PA1 pressurizing the rich solution prior to separating the rich solution. PA1 a heated generator; PA1 a refrigerant condenser connected downstream of the generator in a refrigerant loop; PA1 an expansion valve connected downstream of the condenser in the refrigerant loop; PA1 a refrigerant evaporator connected to the expansion valve; and PA1 an absorber connected in the refrigerant loop, the absorber having a bottom and including at least one cooling coil through which a cooling medium flows, a deflecting wall above the cooling coil, and a jet apparatus having a nozzle communicating with the generator via a line for weak solution and being formed with a suction space communicating with the evaporator; PA1 a line for rich solution and a pump connected in the line for rich solution, the absorber communicating with the generator via the line for rich solution; PA1 wherein the nozzle of the jet apparatus is directed from the bottom upward toward the deflecting wall, and the deflecting wall is directed toward a top end of the cooling coil.
The invention also relates to a sorption plant for generating cold and/or heat, which comprises:
The degree of absorption is a very important parameter in the process and it defines the efficiency of the process and of the plant.